


My President

by Avenge_Bucky



Category: OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, protective mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenge_Bucky/pseuds/Avenge_Bucky
Summary: Just something small and cute since I needed my Mike and Ben fix.Takes place after London but Lynne's alive because I love her so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, first Mike and Ben fic! I have a few announcements at the end so please read end notes!

Ben was going through paperwork, rubbing his temple gently with one hand as he signed papers with the other. It was that kind of day where it was nothing but paperwork and it was usually the most stressful.

A moment there there was a knocked at the door and Mike walked in, “Sir?” He asked professionally.

Ben looked up and smiled, “Mike,” He said with relief, dropping his pen and standing, “Hey.”

Mike smiled, “Mr. President,” He said, “Just came in to check in on you.” He looked at the stack of papers on his desk and cringed, “Ouch,” He hissed, shaking his head, “One of those days?”

Ben nodded with a sigh, “Sadly,” He said, looking down at the hell he had to push through. He looked up, “But you’re a welcome distraction,” He grinned.

“Mr. President, if I didn't know any better, I’d say you're flirting with me,” He smirked.

Asher chuckled and walked over to him, gripping him by his lapels on his suit and pulled him into a quick kiss, “Maybe I am,” He whispered.

Mike grinned and wrapped his arms around his waist, dragging him back into another kiss. He hummed softly and swayed them slowly. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, gently slipping his tongue in.

Ben gave a small moan and tightened his hands where they fisted Mike’s suit before he gently pulled back, panting, “I love you,” He breathed.

Mike smiled, “I love you too.”

Ben smiled and kissed him one more time before pulling back. He straightened out Mike’s suit and smiled, “Mr. Banning, I believe we’re still on for dinner tonight, correct?”

Mike chuckled, “Yes, Mr. President, seven o'clock sharp.”

Ben nodded and a second later, Lynne walked in with her folder, making the two men step away from one another, “Sir, your afternoon meeting with Vice President Trumball is ready to start.”

Ben nodded, “Is my evening cleared?” He asked, walking towards her.

She nodded, “Like you requested, sir,” She smiled as they walked out.

Mike cleared his throat and buttoned up his suit jacket before putting on his professional face and walking out.  
____________________________

“Mike!” 

Mike opened his eyes blurrily and saw Ben’s body being dragged out of the car.

‘No!’ Mike's mind screamed as he attempted to move, his body screaming for him to stop. He grunted as he moved along shards of glass, ignoring the painful feeling of the pieces digging into his skin.

“Mike!”   
\----------------  
Mike gasped and sat up, body soaked in sweat as he began to pant, mind starting to process the dream. 

He looked down at Ben just as the man was rolling over and looking up at him sleepily, “Hey,” He said roughly.

Mike gave a small smile and held his hand, “Hey,” He said gently.

“You okay?” Asher sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could focus more on the man in front of him. 

Mike nodded and kissed his hand, “Just a bad dream, I’m okay,” His mind replayed the scenes from London and he closed his eyes, pushing down the sudden need to envelop Ben in his arms.

Ben wrapped his arms around him and set his chin on Mike’s shoulder, “Talk to me about it,” He said softly, kissing his neck.

Mike felt his body relaxed and he leaned into Asher, “Just a dream about London,” He sighed, leaning his head back to rest on Ben’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, hoping for then images to go away.

Ben kissed his temple and ran his fingers through his hair softly, “What happened?” He whispered gently, pressing small kisses where he could reach.

Mike sighed contentedly against the touch and nuzzled closer, “When they dragged you outta the car. I couldn't get to you-” He stopped from the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and grabbed Ben’s hands, “I didn't save you,” He choked out.

“You did,” He whispered, “You saved me. You got me.”

“But they had you,” Mike grit out, “They literally took you right from my fingers.” He moved and looked at Ben with a serious expression before cupping his face, “But I’ll be damned if I ever let that happen again.” He said.

Ben grinned and placed his hands over Mike's, “I know that, and that's why I love you so much.” He whispered, “I think...that even if Kang never took over Olympus, you and I would've ended up together at some point,” He smiled, “You're it for me, Mike Banning.”

Mike grinned and pulled him into a kiss, making a small noise and moved one hand down to Ben’s lower back, pulling him closer.

Ben moved his hands to wrap around Mike's neck, holding on tightly before pulling away.

“I love you too,” 

Ben grinned and kissed him again before lying down and pulling Mike in close.

Mike held him tightly, as if someone were to snatch him again. But Mike wasn't going to make that mistake again. He was gonna keep Benjamin Asher safe, even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Hope you all liked it, even if its small and sloppy. But anyway, I wanna write more of them so maybe this can be a series?? And maybe you all can send me prompts? 
> 
> Any-who! Hope you all enjoyed! Love you!


End file.
